russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series)
Dear Heart is a Filipino teen drama anthology series aired on IBC-13 and produced by Viva Television The series is starring the newest popstar Anja Aguilar as the main cast in her leading role. The series is "Rated SPG" (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. About the series Anja Aguilar in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery she is the young girl-popstar hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories a lucky letter sender’s story. The mood was light, sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. Cast 'Main Cast' *Anja Aguilar as Anja - A certified singing champion, Anja Aguilar definitely has the looks of a future superstar. With her extraordinary vocal range and incredible charisma, she can capture the hearts of her audience in an instant. Her numerous trophies and awards from different singing contests prove that she possesses a star factor. 'Supporting Cast' *AJ Muhlach as Hugh Dad *Giuliano as Giuliano *Say Alonzo as Teacher Alon *Josh Padilla as John *Christopher De Leon as Anja's Dad *JC Cuadrado as Juan Corno *Rico Dela Paz as Rocky *Luis Manzano as Lim *Maricel Soriano as Marcel Mother *Cogie Domingo as Godge *Valerie Concepcion as Vanessa *DJ Durano as Dan Jay *Gina Pareno as Gena 'Guest Cast' *John Lapus as JL *Anne Curtis as Ann *John Lloyd Cruz as Mike *Kean Cipriano as Kean Soundtrack The original TV sounctrack album produce by Viva-TV on IBC-13 and distributed by Viva Records, released in November 30, 2011 with Anja Aguilar. :1. Dear Heart (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :2. Heartful (peppermint ＬＯＮＧ) (novelty pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo and Vehnee Saturno) :3. A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (acoustic) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :4. Delima (Nelly fear. Kelly Roland) (composed by Amber Davis) - Feat. Young JV :5. Sympathy (Usual Days ＬＯＮＧ) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) :6. Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :7. Will (DDR Naoki) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) :8. Domino (Jessie J) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :9. Sympathy 3 (memories... ＬＯＮＧ) (composed by Christian Martinez) :10. Moving On (DDR J.J. Pops) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) :11. Hyper Eurobeat (Full Version) (Naoki feat. DDR All Stars) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) - Feat. Popstar TV Cast :12. Music (タンバリンビーツ ＬＯＮＧ - Sana) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) :13. Positive 2 (Heart of dream) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :14. Urban Mellow Pop (Psychology LONG) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) Awards and recognitions *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Youth-Oriented Show) - Won See also *Winx Club and Pop Pixie now on IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Dear Heart on Facebook *Dear Heart on Twitter *Dear Heart on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Viva-TV Category:2010 television series debuts